<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scientists Under Stress by BlackSharkTooth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688463">Scientists Under Stress</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSharkTooth/pseuds/BlackSharkTooth'>BlackSharkTooth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defenders' Legacy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Adult Pidge | Katie Holt, Attempted Kidnapping, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Matt Holt is a Good Sibling, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 08, Post-Season/Series Finale, Rescue, Rescue Mission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:08:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSharkTooth/pseuds/BlackSharkTooth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost four years after the Lions left New Altea, Coalition scientists are vanishing.<br/>Soon, Pidge and Matt find the disappearances strike all too close to home.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colleen Holt &amp; Matt Holt &amp; Sam Holt &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Colleen Holt &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt, Matt Holt &amp; Pidge | Katie Holt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Defenders' Legacy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scientists Under Stress</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Huge thanks to devoosha for beta reading this for me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She tapped the enter button to run the calculation for the eighth time, then blinked to moisten her bone-dry eyes. The Garrison laboratory had become dark in the hours she’d been working. The room was lit only by the blue-tinted light from the three monitors in front of her. The computer booted up the diagnostic software, and a progress bar ran across the screen.</p><p>Katie Holt; Pidge to her friends, brushed her messy brown hair off her glasses and drew herself up to her full height. Her back twinged from hours of being hunched over the holographic keyboard. She placed her hands atop a pile of sketches and notes on the desk. The monitors were just as cluttered; the windows full of rotating 3D technical drawings, and multiple text documents surrounded the progress bar.</p><p>A news article on the third monitor had most of Pidge’s attention. She refreshed the page, and the piece disappeared momentarily before reloading. Nothing changed. The article still featured a photo of a thin-faced Altean surrounded by fuel refining equipment. An emboldened headline above it: </p><p>
  <b>FEARS GROW FOR MISSING ALTEAN SCIENTIST.</b>
</p><p>All of a sudden, the room was filled by a dazzling white light, and Pidge shielded her eyes as she cried out.</p><p>“Oh, sorry, I shoulda warned ya,” said Hunk’s voice, and footsteps neared Pidge as she regained her vision.</p><p>“It’s fine, don’t sweat it,” she replied turning to face Hunk, who wore a dark waistcoat and yellow shirt that Pidge assumed was a family heirloom given how long he must have owned it.</p><p>“How’s it goin’?” he asked.</p><p>“Could be better, I can’t get the sequence to complete without some error interrupting it.”</p><p>“Why not take a break?” Hunk suggested.</p><p>“I can’t,” Pidge answered quickly, “Keith needs this asap, and I don’t wanna be the one to keep him waiting.” She was going to add something about Keith always being in a bad mood lately, but Hunk didn’t need reminding.</p><p>“Hmm, I get ya point,” said Hunk. He pointed to the news article. “Still no sign of Nelteira?”</p><p>Pidge shook her head and minimised the window. “Yours doing any better?” she asked. But instead of an answer, there was a loud POP, and she turned to see Hunk stepping away from what looked like a large syringe, lying smoking on the floor.</p><p>“There’s something wrong with the batteries. Whenever I try and power it up, the energy reroutes and blows all the electrics.” He pointed at the smoking wreck, “and THAT was only at a quarter power!”</p><p>Hunk mopped his sodden brow as Pidge stared at the smoking device; another failed prototype of Hunk’s passion project.</p><p>“What’s the point?” he groaned. “I should just do what every other chef does with spoiled ingredients; chuck ‘em out and buy new ones.”</p><p>“Hey,” said Pidge, tilting her head as her arms folded, “if everyone who set out to invent something thought like that, we’d still be living in caves and fighting with sticks.” Glancing back at the screen Pidge gasped in excitement; the progress bar had got past sixty per cent: the highest it had reached that evening.</p><p>“Hmm,” said Hunk, and Pidge turned her attention to the table he stood beside. On which, lay the cause of all her problems for the past fortnight: a deceivingly placid looking semi-transparent glove. Not unlike an old surgeon’s, and made for someone with long fingers. </p><p>“You’d have thought the Blades would have gone for somethin’ a bit…cooler lookin’?”</p><p>“Krolia was clear with her specs,” Pidge answered, “nothing too fancy—so long as it works.” Her heart sank as the monitors flashed red, and another error message covered the stalled progress bar.</p><p>“Dang it!” Pidge shouted and slammed her fists on the desk. Paper flew to the floor as she let out a long, pained sigh, and stared at a light in the ceiling.</p><p>Hunk gave her a commiserating smile. Before he could say anything, a new window popped up on Pidge’s central monitor. It displayed the text:</p><p>
  <em> CALL INCOMING: HOME </em>
</p><p>Pidge glanced over at the clock on her second monitor; 21:59 — exactly the time dad liked to check up on them, and mom to stick her nose in. “Go get Matt,” Pidge called, glancing at Hunk and pointing towards the lab door. Hunk dashed out of the room as Pidge touched the holographic ‘accept’ button. </p><p>A new image filled the screen; Colleen and Sam Holt stood in the kitchen, Colleen in a sweater, Sam in a hoodie.</p><p>“Still working, my little night-owls?” Sam asked with a grin.</p><p>“Yeah,” answered Pidge, “but we’ve had a couple of setbacks.” And she told her dad about the multitude of problems with the ‘skeleton key glove’. Sam nodded and stroked his chin, while Colleen raised her eyebrows and shook her head.</p><p>“It could be the data you’re trying to install—given where it’s from. Maybe it’s incompatible with the hardware?” said Colleen, “you definitely made sure the data was clean?”</p><p>“Did several wipes, full scans; nothing was flagged,” said Pidge.</p><p>“Why not try draining all the residual energy from the glove,” Sam said after a pause, “let the battery run flat, then try a complete firmware reinstall. It should work like a reset. THEN download all the data.”</p><p>“Of course!” Pidge yelled, slapping herself on the forehead. “I’m on it!”</p><p>“You can try that tomorrow,” said Colleen, “you’ve been there all day!”</p><p>“Mom,” Pidge groaned, “this project ain’t gonna finish itself.”</p><p>“And where’s Matthew? Please tell me he’s eaten!”</p><p>“Relax,” said Sam placing a hand on Colleen’s shoulder, “I put some cheese and tomato pizza rolls in the fridge.”</p><p>“Sweet, thanks, dad!”</p><p>“I don’t want our children living off that junk, Sam!” </p><p>Before Sam could retort, everyone was distracted by a knock. Pidge looked over her shoulder, then realised it was coming from the other end of the transmission. </p><p>“I’ll get it,” said Sam, “probably those spare parts I ordered, at last.”</p><p>He walked out of frame as Colleen looked at Pidge. “I know you don’t want to disappoint your friend, Katie, but you shouldn’t burn yourself out. We’ve done a lot for him already, and I can’t remember him saying ‘thank you’. Come home, I’ve saved you and Matthew some dinner.”</p><p>The comeback Pidge had prepared died away, and she smiled at her mom.</p><p>“I should go and help your father,” said Colleen standing up. “I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>Pidge nodded and waved as Colleen walked out of frame. She minimised the window and glanced towards the heap of paper sprawled across the desk and floor. Much of it contained diagrams and frantically scribbled technical notes, along with some coarse language.</p><p>Reaching for the pile, she recognised the top sheet related to their last project for Keith and the Blade of Marmora. Was that the lightweight battle gear, or the higher energy laser charges? </p><p>Pidge sighed as she shuffled through the papers, assigning each piece to a pile once she recognised the scribbles. Although her job allowed her to ponder the ethics and logistics of artificial intelligence, and gave her family the resources to research their ‘New Defender’ project, she was a Garrison scientist at the end of the day, and they had ultimate control over the Holts’ projects. Essential, yes. Creatively fulfilling, less so.</p><p>Brisk footsteps caught Pidge’s attention as Matt marched into the lab, a look of worry on his face as Hunk followed close behind. </p><p>“Don’t sweat it, they’re still connected,” Pidge said, standing up. Matt didn’t stop until he was right in front of her and thrust his phone under her nose.</p><p>“Have you heard?” he asked. Pidge had barely a chance to register anything on the screen. But after a second, she recognised the person in the photo. Slav; folding his four pairs of arms as he posed in front of the grand entrance of the Reiphod Researchers Academy. Below the image, Pidge read the headline:</p><p>
  <b>COALITION SCIENTIST MISSING.</b>
</p><p>Despair washed over her, and she didn’t bother reading the rest. She looked back at Matt and Hunk. The latter broke the silence.</p><p>“How many scientists does that make?”</p><p>“Five in as many weeks,” Pidge answered, racking her brains for an alternative explanation to the one she feared.</p><p>“Dad’ll want to know,” said Matt, striding past Pidge to the computer and reopening the video call. He made an inquisitive noise, then one of frustration.</p><p>“We’ve lost connection.”</p><p>Sure enough, the picture had pixelated and frozen, only the hum of the fan above the stove remained. </p><p>“Weird,” said Pidge, glancing at the small ‘Network’ window, “the connection’s fine both ends.”</p><p>“I’ll reset the picture link,” said Matt as he typed in a command. The picture disappeared momentarily, then a new one took its place; almost entirely black, the only light coming from a tiny glint in the corner.</p><p>“The camera must have fallen over,” said Pidge, her mind at ease again. Then there was a heavy muffled thud, and Colleen’s mortified shout.</p><p>“Sam!”</p><p>Pidge’s chest tightened, and Matt leaned closer to the screen, his mouth agape as lasers and a smashing of glass peaked through the speakers.</p><p>“Mom?” said Pidge, pushing in beside Matt, “what’s happening?” Another scream. Sam shouted something, indistinguishable above the sounds of destruction. A flash of purple light momentarily illuminated the counter on which the camera rested.</p><p>Pidge felt everything drain from her head and torso; she knew that purple light, and that phasing sound. She closed the window, then grabbed her green and white Garrison jacket off the seat as Matt ran for the door.</p><p>“Hunk, you coming?” he asked.</p><p>“That the best idea?”</p><p>“What if they’re next to vanish?” Pidge shouted as she reached the door.</p><p>“I’m just saying,” Hunk continued in a reluctant voice, “what if that’s what…whoever it is WANTS you to do?”</p><p>Pidge couldn’t answer. That thought HAD crossed her mind for the briefest of seconds as she’d processed all that was happening, but all logical thinking had been suspended, and the urge to help her parents was in the driving seat.</p><p>“You can stay here if you want,” said Matt, hoisting on his backpack, “we’re going.”</p><p> </p><p>Whatever they’d find when they got home, Pidge felt she was in more danger in the furious race back. Matt was driving twice the speed limit and jumping stop signs — almost causing two crashes as he raced through the evening streets.</p><p>“Slow down, Matt,” Hunk shouted from the backseat, “the cops are gonna be all over us!”</p><p>“I don’t care,” Matt replied, not taking his eyes off the road or his hands off the wheel.</p><p>The wheels crashed into the road as they lurched over a speed ramp, and the handful of pistols and rifles Matt swiped from a munitions container clattered on the spare seat. Hunk made a panicked noise as he grabbed the weapons before they could fall to the floor.</p><p>The streets became narrower and more suburban as they neared home in about a quarter of the time it usually took. It was only when they were about four blocks away that Pidge’s logical head regained control. What exactly were they going to do once they got there? Yes, all three had their fair share of combat experience, but without their Bayards or much protection aside from the swiped weaponry, she didn’t fancy their chances against a group of armed thugs. Turning to Hunk, she asked; “ETA on the Garrison?”</p><p>“Bout twenty minutes.”</p><p>He might as well have said twenty years.</p><p>Matt swerved around the corner, only one block to go. </p><p>“What you thinking?” Pidge asked. Matt didn’t answer, and instead of turning the next corner into their street, he carried on towards the park.</p><p>“Umm, I think you missed the turning,” said Hunk.</p><p>“THIS is what I’m thinking,” Matt replied.</p><p>Moments later, they skidded into an empty car lot beside the park. Matt unbuckled his seatbelt and seized his backpack, rummaged inside and pulled out a laptop. Pidge did the same, waited for the face-recognition to scan, and the second her desktop appeared she opened some software sneakily copied from one of Keith’s devices.</p><p>“You in yet?” Matt asked.</p><p>“One sec; they’ve changed the logins on the neighbourhood surveillance network. I need to rerun the decryption program. Should only take a sec.”</p><p>“Neighbourhood surveillance network?” said Hunk, “if you’re doing what I think you’re doing—,”</p><p>“I’d rather be in a jail cell than a funeral home,” Pidge snapped just as the decryption program disappeared, revealing the login screen for the local police. A line of asterisks appeared in the password entry. The screen changed, and Pidge punched the air as she was presented with the front of her house, tinted maroon by the last remaining twilight.</p><p>“Whatcha see?” Matt asked.</p><p>“Looks quiet,” Pidge answered. But even now she could tell something was amiss as she tapped a couple of keys. “I’ll try round the back.” The image changed to the back alley between the houses. The camera was further away than the one out the front, but even at this distance, all was not normal: a large black vehicle was parked outside, and a pair of indistinguishable figures moved around it. </p><p>She zoomed in. To her dismay, her hunch was right. The figures patrolling wore the same silver armour lined with purple decals she’d seen so much as a Paladin. Hastily sprayed black torsos emblazened with the old Galra Empire symbol identified them as the insurgents from Keith’s recent stories.</p><p>“Fragment,” Pidge said in a low voice.</p><p>“Oh no,” Hunk whispered as he leaned over and gazed at the screen.</p><p>Matt gritted his teeth but stayed glued to his monitor.</p><p>“Mom and Dad?” asked Pidge, shifting over to Matt’s side, but she got her answer immediately. All the surveillance cameras in their house were displayed in small windows boarded around Matt’s laptop screen, the largest of which displayed the living room. What it showed sent a shiver through Pidge.</p><p>Two Fragment insurgents had Colleen by the arms; her hands tied behind her. She was shouting, but the muted feed silenced her protests. Sam, however, was far worse for wear. He lay crumpled on the floor, coughing with his restrained hands on his torso at the insurgents’ feet. One of which kicked him in the chest. Pidge’s face became hot as she clenched her fists. Bae Bae, the family dog, writhed on her side in the corner; her feet tied together, a gag in her jaws.</p><p>The main figure in the room, however, stood out; a tall, purple-skinned Galra woman, with large pointed ears beneath a short matte of hair. For a split second, Pidge thought it was Krolia, then she noticed her eyes; devoid of any pupils with solid yellow irides. She paced the room in the middle of what looked like a monologue to her prisoners.</p><p>“Oh, not good,” said Hunk. “That’s Commander Tryuk.”</p><p>“The Assassin of Andromeda,” Pidge said, remembering her mention in one of Keith’s stories.</p><p>“How many are there?” Hunk asked, pointing at all the windowed video feeds.</p><p>Matt took a second to register the question before cycling through them all. “Two out-back, three in the living room, one at the front door, and one upstairs.”</p><p>Pidge’s mind raced; how were they going to get near the house when they were outnumbered almost two to one? She shifted back to her laptop and cycled through the feeds herself. She repeated it twice as she racked her brains for a plan, and wished she’d brought more tech from the lab. Or better yet, something from Voltron. </p><p>She realised too late she’d fallen back into the familiar train of thought. Wishing for some better tech always brought her thoughts back to Voltron, and everything that had gone with the Lions almost four years ago.</p><p>As she cycled through the screens for a third time though, Pidge noticed something had changed; her bedroom light had turned on. She cycled back, thinking her eyes were playing tricks on her. Sure enough, her room was illuminated. Had she been so distracted, she hadn’t noticed the other two times? The room plunged back into darkness. Pidge blinked — and the room lit up again.</p><p>“Matt,” she began, “something weird’s goin’ on.”</p><p>But Matt didn’t look up from his screen, and his face wore a devilish smirk.</p><p>Pidge raised an eyebrow and looked back to her screen. Now one of the insurgents had entered the room, rifle pointing at the ceiling light as they edged around it. The light went out again, and the insurgent’s shadow leapt up before a flashlight glared at the end of their rifle.</p><p>Then another light appeared; from Pidge’s computer monitor.</p><p>In the car, Pidge gaped and glared towards Matt.</p><p>“You. Hacked. MY. Computer?”</p><p>“Wasn’t too hard,” said Matt as casually as he could, and giving a little shrug that made Pidge’s face feel hot again. “Watch.”</p><p>Fighting a mad desire to break something over Matt’s head, Pidge turned back to the laptop and watched as the insurgent stepped towards her computer. Matt’s fingers tapped on the keys as he muttered;</p><p>“Press…enter.”</p><p>A series of white letters appeared on the monitor, the insurgent looked at the keyboard and stuck their hand out.</p><p>There was a flash — some sparks — and Pidge jumped as the insurgent was thrown across the bedroom. They collided with the wall and slid into a crumpled heap on the floor.</p><p>Pidge’s eyes darted back at Matt, who looked unbelievably smug.</p><p>“You just fried my keyboard!” </p><p>“I’ll get ya a new one!”</p><p>“What did ya just do?” asked Hunk, his eyes wide as he stared at Pidge’s screen.</p><p>“Anti-home intruder defences,” said Matt, “we got robbed a few years back. Dad’s idea.”</p><p>“Well, that explains all the cameras.”</p><p>Pidge was stunned. She remembered the family talking after they’d been robbed all the way back before the Kerberos mission. She thought the ‘anti-home intruder defences’ just meant the cameras and a new burglar alarm, but this was much better. She felt a devilish smile spread across her face as she shifted to Matt’s side, and said; “I want a go.”</p><p>Matt nodded, a similar grin forming as he moved aside.</p><p> </p><p>It took less than a minute for Pidge to grasp how the program worked, and her eyes widened as she tapped in her command. The camera switched to the hallway as the insurgent guarding the door peered up the stairs, his lips moving as if shouting. </p><p>He’d just stepped onto the first stair when he stopped in his tracks and turned around, as the door to the basement slowly opened. The insurgent raised his rifle and pointed it at the door as it stopped wide open. He looked the door up and down before turning his attention to the staircase leading down to the basement. He switched on his rifle’s flashlight and peered down the stairs.</p><p>Pidge slammed the enter button and beamed as the door swung back. It smashed into the insurgent, sending him flying down the stairs. Switching to the basement camera, Pidge laughed as the insurgent collided with a support pillar. His unconscious body cascaded down the remaining stairs, resting in an undignified pile at the bottom.</p><p>Matt reached over and entered some more commands. The view switched back to the living area. Now the insurgents who’d been restraining Colleen had let her go and stared around in confusion. Tryuk had drawn a pistol and was speaking into an earpiece. She paused, spoke again; louder judging by how wide her mouth opened. Then she pointed to the doorway and barked orders at the two insurgents.</p><p>The camera switched to the kitchen, as the oven door fell open seemingly of its own accord. Pidge glanced at Matt as he rapidly entered commands. </p><p>“And now,” Matt said as he returned the glance, “for one of Mom’s.”</p><p>Hunk shuffled in the backseat as the two insurgents smashed through the kitchen door and raised their rifles. </p><p>“Perfect,” Matt whispered as he tapped the final key. </p><p>Before either insurgent could take another step, a jet of orange flames burst from the oven door. Hunk cried out as the backdraft engulfed the insurgents and camera. The picture fizzled, then cut out completely.</p><p>“Where did you get all these ideas?” asked Hunk in both shock and awe.</p><p>“Some movie I saw way back,” said Matt.</p><p>The view switched back to the living room; the sprinklers had activated, and a drenched Tryuk looked madly around. Colleen and Sam were huddled together. They both looked a little confused, but still smiled. </p><p>The smiles didn’t last. Tryuk seized them both by the necks and hauled them to their feet as she dragged them towards the back door.</p><p>“They’re making a run for it!” shouted Matt, slamming his laptop shut and starting the car again. Pidge had barely a second to buckle up before they’d slammed into a sharp reverse out of the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>They skidded to a halt at the front of the house. </p><p>“Meet me round the back,” Matt yelled, as Pidge and Hunk grabbed rifles off the backseat and leapt from the car. The door had barely shut before Matt accelerated away.</p><p>Pidge barged through the unlocked front door and into the hallway. Hunk was left behind as Pidge charged through the flooded house. Once she reached the back door, she dashed straight out into the garden, just as Tryuk forced Sam against the wall.</p><p>“Stop!” Pidge shouted as she pointed the rifle directly at the Galran. “Leave them alone!”</p><p>“Katie?” cried Colleen.</p><p>Tryuk looked as if she was about to say something, when the sound of smashing trashcans rang from the alley, followed by two short laser blasts. Matt barged through the back gate, raising a pistol at Tryuk.</p><p>“Matt?” yelled Sam, sounding mortified.</p><p>“Well,” said Tryuk in a silky voice, “this is nice; when you come here for two of the universe’s greatest minds, and fate brings you four.”</p><p>Something dropped into Pidge’s stomach; Hunk was right.</p><p>“Run!” Colleen shouted as tears ran down her already soaking face. “Get away from here!”</p><p>Matt lowered his pistol slightly, and Pidge found herself taking a step backwards. Tryuk raised a finger and shook her head.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it,” she said with a grin as she raised her pistol directly to Sam’s head. “Run, and I’ll have to settle for two.” She seized Sam and Colleen as she backed up to the wall, leaving only her head visible. “Now, put them down,” and she turned her pistol to Colleen’s head, “or say goodbye to mommy and daddy.”</p><p>More tears flowed down Colleen’s face as she shook her head at Pidge. Her mind was made up for her. Pidge looked towards Matt; his hands shaking as he lowered his pistol. She mirrored him, and the rifle landed on the grass with a rustle. Tryuk made a satisfied smirk and beckoned them over with a twitch of her head.</p><p>Pidge stared at the grass as she tread towards the Galran victor, rebuking herself with every step. Tryuk spoke again, but now she sounded irate. “I ain’t got all day, move it.”</p><p>Looking up, Pidge noticed Matt’s rigid stance, the corner of his mouth twitching as if trying his utmost not to burst out laughing. He gave a little nod at Tryuk’s instructions and stepped out of the yard towards the waiting black vehicle. Pidge followed, with Colleen and Sam behind, still at gunpoint.</p><p>“In,” Tryuk said as they reached the vehicle. Matt was first to enter; but rather than sitting at the back, he knelt down as close to the door as possible — it was bound to hit him if it closed. Pidge knelt opposite; an uneasy sensation mingling in the pit of her stomach. Did Matt know something she didn’t?</p><p>Her answer came a second later, as Colleen and Sam were unceremoniously tossed into the back of the vehicle. Tryuk prepared to close the door when something drew her attention away from them. Looking slightly confused, she peered around the side of the vehicle. </p><p>Pidge had a moment to register a high-pitched whistling before Matt pushed her and their parents to the floor.</p><p>“DOWN!”</p><p>Pidge hit the floor. Then a flash filled the vehicle, and her ears rang from an explosion that sounded a thousand decibels.</p><p>Tryuk gave a cry of surprise, then went silent. Dust seeped through the door as it creaked open. Matt was already back on his feet and scrambled out of the vehicle. </p><p>“Matt?” Pidge yelled, following him out and coughing as she inhaled a plume of dust, “…what are—?”</p><p>Tryuk lay prone on the ground, her teeth clenched and covering her eyes as she whined.</p><p>“In there, now,” came another voice, and Pidge noticed Hunk crouch and seize Tryuk’s feet as Matt slid his arms beneath hers. Pidge got the picture, and raced back to the vehicle, ignoring her parents’ questions as she pulled them out, drenching Pidge to her skin. Matt and Hunk threw the Galran’s limp body into her own prison. Hunk slammed the door closed and rested against it as he took a relieved breath.</p><p>“Hunk?” Pidge said, breathless, “where...how did—?”</p><p>Hunk just smiled and nodded towards the spot of ground scorched from the explosion. Lying in the centre was a tangle of wires and metal, which even with all the damage, retained its needle — and everything fit together in Pidge’s head.</p><p>She returned the smile — then a pair of arms seized her.</p><p>“Stop scaring me!” Colleen shouted, pulling Pidge into a tight, soaking hug, which she didn’t relinquish for a good minute. Sam, who’d been talking with Hunk, put a hand on his children’s shoulders.</p><p>“Just when I think you two can’t make me prouder,” and Pidge felt her face getting hot.</p><p> </p><p>Matt dashed back into the house and released Bae Bae from her restraints as alarmed neighbours peered over their hedges and walls. A wail of sirens punctuated the muttering and whispers as Pidge pulled out her phone.</p><p>“Now we know for sure; the Galra Fragment’s behind those kidnappings,” she said, answering the quizzing looks from Matt and Sam.</p><p>She turned to Matt. “Tell Shiro what happened here.”</p><p>Matt nodded, and reached for his phone.</p><p>“I’m gonna contact Keith and the Blades," Pidge added. "We’re getting to the bottom of this.”</p><p> </p><p>THE END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. Hopefully it won’t be too long before I can start posting the longer fic that this leads into!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>